Saitama's Feelings
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Saitama becomes aware of his growing feelings for Genos, but he's not exactly sure how to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

A hand met something metal that Saitama identified as his door handle. He was happy he was able to find it in the darkness since the lights on his street never came on anymore. Not to mention he felt surprisingly exhausted after today's battle. The monster he and Genos had been called in to fight had been located miles away. They had offered them a plane ride there but he just figured he'd run there instead since he knew he had the stamina and speed to do it. Man... what a stupid decision that was. He was already so lazy he didn't know why he even thought sprinting across various terrains was a good idea when he could've kicked back in the carrier with Genos. He still felt bad about pretty much ditching Genos and leaving him alone on the plane with the other heroes. He used to do it a lot, since he could handle every monster they came across on his own, but nowadays he'd rather have Genos fighting by his side. It would better if it was the two of them anyway. Genos would learn more about his strength and fighting techniques (hopefully), and they could show the Hero Association how strong the two of them were together in battle. At least when Saitama had finally arrived to where the monster was, Genos and the others had just gotten there too so they were able to defeat the monster together. Though, Genos had been beaten up pretty badly during the fight and they were actually now just getting home after visiting Genos's doctor for a quick fixer upper. After flipping on the switch in his apartment, he glanced back at Genos real quick before sitting down on the couch sloppily.

"You fought bravely today, Sensei. You deserve some rest, especially after how much you ran as well."

Ouch, it hurt even more to hear Genos say it.

"I don't need that much rest, Genos. If anything you deserve it. You fought really well today, I can see you improving."

Genos turned to him and he took notice of the sparks in his robotic eyes.

"Really, Sensei? You think I'm really getting stronger?"

The almost thrilled sounding tone of Genos's voice made the curves of his lips rise up in a small smile. He nodded and sat up on the couch, crossing his legs as he got comfortable.

"I think so. Perhaps we should go take a run like I did today to work on your speed as well. I know I definitely need some refreshing in that area."

He saw Genos smile but he regained a serious look and bowed.

"Yes, Sensei! I shall set my timer to wake up early for a run then."

With that, Genos headed into the kitchen to do the nightly dishes. Saitama watched him leave and found himself still smiling. He was now looking forward to spending casual time with Genos tomorrow. He always loved the times where the two of them were able to hang out without being in some battle. He enjoyed the conversations where they both could learn something new about each other. He even enjoyed it when they were out shopping for groceries and Genos would constantly try to buy him all the sweets he commented on liking a whole lot. Genos was always wanting to do a lot for him and it sometimes confused him. It had been quite awhile since anyone had cared about Saitama like Genos does. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to actually receive human praise and affection. It felt...nice. Saitama sighed to himself and rubbed his hands. Then he proceeded to remove his gloves from his hands and unbuckled his cape off. He unzipped his suit and let it fall to the floor. Gathering up the tattered clothing he headed for the laundry room and threw them inside the washer. Walking back into the living room he went up to his clothing drawer and took out his striped pajamas. Once on he sat down by the coffee table and laid his upper half on top of it. He heard the sounds of silverware clanking against pans and pots and caught of wiff of the food Genos was making.

"Genos, what are you cooking in there?"

"Your favorite, Sensei. Udon noodles!"

Genos called from the kitchen with glee. Saitama suddenly felt hunger sweep over him and was thankful Genos had already started dinner.

"That guy just keeps on doing me favor after favor..."

He whispered to himself as he flicked on the tv. A broadcast was on replaying footage from the fight earlier. It started off with a recap of when the monster appeared and when the heroes arrived. He was able to see himself and Genos fighting the monster together and he watched them both intently. Then later they showed the interviews they had with some of the heroes after he had defeated the monster. First it was Silver Fang, then Atomic Samurai and last he and Genos.

"Hey, Genos! We're on tv!"

He called behind himself and focused back to the tv. Genos peaked around the corner from stove to try and get a look.

"Was it difficult to defeat the monster as the only B-Class hero here?"

The interviewer asked Saitama, holding the mic up to his face. Saitama watched as his tv self's face became noticeably annoyed but then Genos stepped close to him to talk into the mic instead.

"Actually, Saitama is just as strong as any S-Class hero who was out fighting today. I personally feel without him, we wouldn't have defeated the monster as quickly as we did."

Saitama watched as his tv self chuckled and threw an arm around Genos proudly.

"Well, you heard it here folks, straight from my disciple. He is an S-Class hero after all, you all could learn a thing or two from him."

He then began to laugh and the reporter awkwardly walked away from the two of them.

"We showed her, Sensei."

Genos said proudly from behind and returned back to cooking. Saitama meanwhile continued to stare at the tv, replaying the scene in his head over and over again. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about how Genos had defended him, how quick he was to protect his own feelings. He also couldn't get the image of his arm around Genos while he laughed. He could actually feel some heat in his cheeks after seeing his actions again.

It actually made him...really happy to see him and Genos together like that. Them working together, sassing people together, it was so much fun honestly. He brought a hand up to his chest, it felt funny. He didn't think much of it though as Genos arrived to the table with two bowls of udon noodles.

"It's great that we were shown on tv, Sensei. More people will definitely know of our heroic deeds now."

Genos exclaimed happily as he set his chopsticks into the food and pulled up strands of noodles that were soon placed into his mouth. Saitama repeated his actions, but instead blew on them to cool them down first before gorging himself. He was the first to finish so he decided to take the dishes to the sink. Returning to the table, Genos was watching the tv again as it showed more footage on the monster fight from earlier. He noticed Genos had his notebook out and had already been scribbling words into it. Guess he really took his comment about him improving today very seriously then.

"Hey, come on Genos. You don't need notes on what happened today."

Genos looked up at him with that familiar intent stare of his, which meant he was waiting for some sort of advice or order. Saitama quickly thought to himself as he sat back down again and nodded his head vigorously.

"You don't need notes because... it's something that notes just aren't going to help. You just do what you feel is necessary for winning a battle and try imagine yourself defeating your enemy before you already have. That's what will give you the confidence and determination to keep fighting and win."

Yeah...he just made all that up on the spot. But it seemed to have impressed Genos because now the cyborgs mouth was agape and he still decided to write down what Saitama had said. Saitama let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. What was he going to do with this guy... He noticed how late it was now and shut the tv off. He tapped on Genos's shoulder as he passed him by on the way to the bathroom.

"Come on now. You need to brush those teeth so they can stay pretty for future tv interviews."

Genos set his pencil inside the notebook and closed it. He followed Saitama close behind and stood next to him at the bathroom sink. Saitama and Genos both did their daily night routines before heading to their futons on the floor. Genos crawled in first while Saitama flipped the lights switch. Now everything was dark except for the faint gold glow of Genos's eyes and some parts of his body. Saitama let out a yawn as he crawled inside his futon and got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Sensei."

Genos said softly before he drifted off into his sleep mode. Saitama waved a hand and let out a tired noise in response. He lay there awhile but the mechanical whirr of Genos's body was keeping him awake. He wasn't usually bothered by this noise but for some reason it was different tonight. His eyes peeked open and thanks to Genos's glow he could make out the outline of the cyborg's face. Saitama laid there and stared at him for a bit. Studying his hair, his skin, and the metal around his neck. He's never really noticed till now how... attractive Genos was? Saitama felt his face burn at the thought of it and turned away from the robot's face.

"What on earth are you thinking!?"

He thought to himself, his eyes shifting around the dark room as he tried to find something to focus on. But it was too late, the sleepy face of his disciple was etched into his mind now. What were these thoughts and feelings he was getting all of a sudden. Did he really like Genos in that way? Now that he really thought about it, it would make sense with how often he was praising him now. How he constantly was looking out for his safety and urging him to do his best. He recalled how he felt when he saw the two of them together on tv and he couldn't lie to himself. He had feelings for Genos... he liked Genos. Maybe even more than like. He didn't know why he hadn't realized the feelings he had been feeling recently were because of romantic attractions toward Genos sooner. Maybe it's cause no one has ever made him feel these things like Genos has. He was afraid to use the word love to describe his feelings because he was honestly afraid of being in love. He knew he definitely cared about Genos a whole lot and would hate for them to be apart. Could Genos possibly return these feelings? Saitama doubted it, he just felt like the most unattractive person out there. If anything, Genos probably only viewed him as his teacher. Saitama brought his hands up to cover his face. Damn it... why all of a sudden did this happen to him? It didn't seem fair now, keeping these feelings away from Genos's knowledge. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide them for too long since Genos was excellent on picking up on his emotions. Perhaps he'd just tell him tomorrow and brush it off like it was nothing. He just hoped it wouldn't make things weird between them, or upset Genos is some way... Saitama sighed and flipped back over to look at Genos again. Some of his blonde hair had dropped over his face. Saitama reached a hand out and gently brushed it out of the way. There it was again

...that small smile of his forming across his face. Even the blush was back too.

Yeah...he had it bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm for the morning had not yet rang, but for some reason Saitama was waking up now. Sleepiness still hung over heavily as he groaned angrily. He hated it when he woke up early, in fact he'd do anything to get extra sleep. He sighed and tried to get comfortable again. When he tried to move his hand touched something cold. Something metal. When he moved his head his forehead was pressed against something warm. His eyes shot open and he was met face to face with Genos, their foreheads now pressed together. He took a sharp breath in and realized his hand was resting against Genos's arm. Great...just great! This was a perfect position to be in, especially after his realization of his own feelings for Genos last night. His eyes shifted around the room and he spotted the clock on his wall. Reading it he found out there was still ten minutes left until the alarm was supposed to go off. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. The next ten minutes were probably going to feel like an hour… He looked at Genos again and began to realize that he himself hadn't moved from his futon at all when he fell asleep last night. It was actually Genos who had shifted in his sleep and had managed to get so close to Saitama.

"Ha, cute… least I can make fun of him for that I guess…"

The last thing he wanted was for things to be awkward between them. That's when that sinking gut feeling returned. What if when he did tell Genos his feelings it would make things awkward between them. What if Genos became uncomfortable and eventually left him? Saitama didn't even want to think about that possibility. He didn't know what he'd do if Genos ever left. There'd be no one to greet him in the morning or share breakfast with. No fighting partner to practice with or someone to join him on trips to the grocery store. He'd return back to his life of being a lone hero… For once the thought of being alone didn't seem so content anymore.

He found his shaky hand beginning to lift up and rest over Geno's body. Why was he doing this, he knew it was risky. He just for once wanted to hold the one person who cared about him. The one person he cared about… He let out a breath of air and closed his eyes, still keeping his forehead pressed against Genos's.

"This is not going to be easy..."

Suddenly a ring sounded from somewhere in Genos and it caused Saitama to jump back. His hands had pushed against Genos's body which caused the robot to roll back into his futon. Saitama laid perfectly still, mostly out of shock but also the embarrassment of Genos maybe knowing of how close they had been laying together. He saw Genos's eyes open as his body booted up. He rose from where he lay and turned to Saitama, looking almost surprised to see him fully awake.

"Good Morning, Sensei. It's nice to see you wide awake ," he paused and seemed to be processing something inside his head, "did you say something before the alarm went off?"

Saitama had been in the middle of stretching when his muscles tensed. He lowered his arms and glanced over at Genos.

"Yeah... why?"

"Sorry if it's weird that I know this, Sensei. But when I am in sleep mode I can still hear audio. So, what did you mean by "This is not going to be easy?"

Saitama gulped and searched for an excuse. Anything but the truth.

"I was… talking about the run we are going to do! I have plans for it to be tough; really test our limits, you know?"

Genos's eyes lit up and he smiled with delight.

"Oh! That sounds like a good plan, Sensei. I should prepare us a healthy breakfast then."

He left his futon to go cook and left Saitama still sitting on the floor. Saitama pinched the bridge of his nose. Yep, this was definitely something new for him because he was not handling this very well. For now, he was just going to try and focus on getting ready for the run. He figured he shouldn't shower now since he was just going to go running and get all sweaty anyway. Guess all he could do for now is wait for breakfast and ponder in his own thoughts. He sat down at the coffee table again and turned on the tv. He was relieved to see no monsters were attacking any parts of the cities. He and Genos would be able to have their nice run together after all. Footage coverage of the damaged area after yesterday's battle was briefly being shown now. Once again the familiar footage of him and Genos was shown and his heart grew heavy. Was the whole world trying to pressure this out of him?

He snapped back to reality when a plate of scrambled eggs was placed in front of him. He watched Genos take a seat in front of him with his own plate of eggs as he began to eat. Saitama stared down at his plate, unknowingly spiking worry in Genos after not touching his food for awhile.

"Sensei, did you not want scrambled eggs? I can make something else if you'd like-"

"No, no, Genos. The eggs are fine, I'm just not feeling hungry this morning."

Saitama hesitantly admitted and tried to avoid eye contact with however had set his silverware down by now and kept on staring at him.

"Sensei, is something bothering you?"

He asked in an attempt to get something out of him. Saitama couldn't help but look up at Genos's worried face now. Damn, the guy was good at picking up emotions. Then again he wasn't exactly doing his best to hide them himself. He had to say something now.

"No, Genos. Nothing is bothering me. I just feel weird that's all…"

"Are you sick, Sensei? Because I can have my doctor perform a check up on you-"

"No, no, Genos. That won't be necessary, I'm not sick."

Saitama exclaimed, putting his hands up in protest of the cyborg's sudden offer. Genos hunched down and looked confused more than ever.

"Then, what is making you feel weird then?"

Saitama gulped and his fingers gripped against his pajama leggings. Telling Genos this wasn't going to be that easy after all then. But he had to be honest with him, he could see how concerned he was now. He was just trying to help after all… but ironically he was making it a bit harder for Saitama to handle.

"I don't know, Genos. I think…," He paused to take a breath, "I think you're making me feel weird."

He looked down after his response and waited. There was nothing but silence. He peeked up a bit to see Genos's expression and his eyes widened a bit. Genos had an uncertain look to him. His head was tilted downwards and he could see behind his blonde hair how sad his eyes looked. He wanted to say something but Genos spoke first.

"Sensei… did I do something wrong?"

Saitama felt something in his chest that could be similar to a stab in the heart. This is not what he wanted Genos to think at all.

"No! Genos, you didn't do anything wrong, you just-"

"Sensei, you don't have to lie."

Genos stopped him in mid sentence with those stone, cold, hard words that hung in the air so harshly. Genos was looking at him with a stare he's seen before but usually only towards monsters and people who were rude to them. The tone of his voice alone scared Saitama more than anything. Genos looked away from him after a while and closed his eyes in thought.

"Sensei, if I am doing something wrong to make you feel this way then you should just tell me. The last thing I'd want to be is a burden to you."

Saitama was beginning to feel awful at this point, this wasn't going how he thought it would at all. He wanted to change this conversation around somehow but he knew it was too late as Genos continued.

"I know I'm not as strong as you might've been hoping I would be by now but, I also understand if me being your student is becoming tiring by now."

"Genos...no I'm not tired of you! I just...I don't know what to do-"

"Saitama, I don't need sympathy. I've gotten too much of that in my lifetime."

The hurt in Genos's voice was causing Saitama to freak out a bit. He'd never want to upset him, especially like this.

"Genos, that's not what I meant I-"

"Do you even like it that I'm here, Sensei?"

Saitama froze. All he could do was stare now at the cyborg who seemed to be pouring all his worries out to him now. Saitama never realized that all this time Genos could be thinking this. Was this really how he felt sometimes? That he was just getting in his way? Saitama was so busy trying to understand why Genos was saying all that he was, that when Genos finally stood up it made him flinch a bit. Genos had his hands clenched into fists and even though he was standing above him now he seemed so small.

"I don't think I'm up for a run right now, Sensei. I think I need to go visit my doctor for a bit-"

He was going to leave. Damn it, do something you idiot. Saitama couldn't take it anymore and slammed a fist on the coffee table.

"Genos you idiot why on earth would I think of any of that!?"

Genos stood there shocked at his teacher's sudden outburst. Saitama could feel his heart pounding, he wasn't done yet.

"You really think I'd be happier without you here? There hasn't been one person in years who's cared about me like you do. Do you think I don't respect that? Worse yet, do you think I don't feel the same? The months you've been living with me have been the most interesting months of my entire sad life. If it wasn't for you I would've never joined the Hero Association! As much as you drive me crazy sometimes I know without you my life would go back to being boring and lonely!"

He was standing now, unaware of how loud he was yelling and how small the space between he and Genos was becoming.

"I do care about you Genos, hell if I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

Genos watched as his teacher rambled on and on, becoming aware of how close the two of them were now.

"W-what do you mean, Sensei?"

"I mean- we wouldn't be having this conversation, this argument; we wouldn't be in the middle of this mess if I didn't have such strong feelings for you and I was too much of a dumb ass to tell you properly!"

He was in Genos's face now, breathing heavily now that he had gotten that off his chest. Genos on the other hand, seemed to be turning a new shade of red at the sudden words he had just heard.

"S-sensei?"

"I'm sorry, Genos. I don't know why this is happening," he brought his hands up to cover his face, "I think I've felt this way for a while now, I just didn't know if it was **that** sort of feeling because I've never felt this way towards anyone before."

Genos's mouth was agape in shock, unable to find the right words to respond to all that he was hearing.

"So no, you didn't do anything wrong, you're not a burden, and I do enjoy you living here with me because I like you Genos! Do...do you understand?"

Finally he made eye contact with Genos again. Genos stood still with Saitama still so close to him. He slowly nodded, it was the only response he could get out right now. Saitama let out a sigh and he let himself relax a bit. He was ready for Genos's response, for him to be angry or disgusted. Instead he felt metal against his back as he was pulled into a hug by Genos. Saitama was pressed against his warm chest and didn't exactly know how to respond. But he thought he heard Genos laugh for a second there. But he felt Geno's chest rise up and down against his own and that confirmed it. He was laughing, that little punk...

"Forgive me for laughing, Sensei. It's just… I never thought you'd actually feel the same."

"Wait what."

Saitama said, now feeling even more confused. Genos pulled away, revealing a soft smile on his face.

"Because I too like you, Saitama."

Saitama felt his face burn and he probably looked like a blushing idiot. Genos actually… liked him back? He didn't feel like questioning it though, he felt relieved more than anything. He began to chuckle himself and pushed Genos's chest playfully away.

"You idiot, why didn't you ever tell me sooner. See what I just caused?"

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I too didn't know how to tell you. Though it is something new to see you blushing like this…"

Genos commented and continued to smile. Saitama glared at him, oh so he was teasing him now? He wanted to wipe that smart ass grin off his face. He chuckled; oh, he knew how. He reached his hands out to take Genos's own and he looked him in the eyes again.

"Yeah? Same goes for you."

With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Genos's own. He heard Genos sharply inhale and he grinned against his mouth. He caught him off guard, good. Genos eventually kissed back though, intertwining their fingers together in the process. When he pulled away he was pleased to see he had turned Genos into a flustered mess. Though, smoke was rising from the cyborg now and he could hear the machinery inside him beginning to whirr loudly. Oh, he was just really embarrassed.

"Uh...Genos? Are you alright?"

"S-sensei... I think we should skip the run this morning and do this instead."

Saitama smiled and shook his head. Genos was really just a huge dork deep down. He let his hands go and brought them around his waist instead. He couldn't help but bring him in for another hug. He just felt so relieved and happy...for once in his life.

"Yeah, that sounds like a better plan anyway."


End file.
